


Us Against The World

by Ritzykun



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Luke and co. fight against the Oracle Knights and one of them gets gravely injured....





	Us Against The World

Title: Us Against The World  
Series: Tales of The Abyss  
Characters: Guy/Natalia  
Rating: T [ for character death ]  
Type: Multichapter  
Genre: Angst/Friendship

Chapter one: In The Heat of Battle

Battle was raging all around, and it seemed it couldn’t be stopped. Oracle knights were surrounding the entire party, separating them from each other to cut them down easier. Groups of two were holed in by knights, fighting at least three at a time. Everyone was struggling, each trying their best to help their partner in battle.

Worn down, and on their last legs, each group had their own situation to sort out before they possibly perished. They all wished to make it out of the battle alive, but it was never sure the outcome of such an intense fight. Hoping in their hearts and pushing strong was all any of them could really do.

Luke and Tear were back to back, finishing off enemies and turning in a circle as the men rushed, catching the knights off guard to stab vital areas. Though Luke was still unnerved n battle, he had to suck up his fears and commit to keeping himself and Tear alive. His friends were the most important, he couldn’t and didn’t want to let them down.

Anise was atop Tokounga and bashing enemies in solid range of its arms and beyond, while Jade was fighting to the best of his abilities, the fon slot seal weaker but still having a grip on his power. The both of them were worn out, and Jade caught Anise as she fell, almost knocked out from an enemy attack.

Cut and bleeding Natalia fought to maintain her composure - she was after all a Princess. Tears streaming down her damp face, sweat coating her brow, the Princess of Kimlasca held her head high, fending off the onslaught fearlessly with her bow - truly like a queen.

“Natalia!!” Guy yelled from his place pushed back with two assailants bearing down on him with everything they had. An Oracle Knight had made a sneak attack on the princess and Guy stepped in just in time - though the enemies weapon pierced through his chest.

Turning to her comrade her lips formed a silent scream as she watched the swordsman fall to the ground. Finally, his name erupted from her chest and was heard by all. The pained scream of losing someone close to you - none of them were ready for it, but death had come for one of their own. “GUY!!!”

Eyes turned, attached to heads though they were still fighting. At the moment the scream of the fallen princess penetrated their ears, and it all went quiet - even the enemy stopped attacking in sheer amazement.

Hands tightening around his weapon, Luke rushed forward toward Natalia’s direction fighting his way through, swing by swing. He saw nothing but red, enraged over the pained scream from his friend. Tear soon joined in on the attack, keeping the enemy at bay from Luke’s back with her fonic hymns.


End file.
